1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a system of forming a looped suture. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an automated system of forming a looped suture having a tapered cut.
2. Background of Related Art
The forming of a loop in a suture is known, as are methods of forming the loop. A loop may be formed in a suture for a number of reasons. For example, during manufacture a loop may be formed in the suture to assist in further processing of the suture, e.g., for holding the suture as barbs are formed along the length thereof. Alternatively, a loop formed in a suture during manufacture may be used to secure the suture to tissue. In this manner, once the non-looped end of the suture is inserted through tissue, that end may be threaded through the loop to form a slip knot-like configuration that may be tied to secure tissue. In another application, a loop may be formed in a suture in place of a knot. This requires the use of a handheld instrument that may be brought into an operating room.
Therefore, it would be beneficial to have a system and method of forming a looped suture to include a taper cut.